Love is Killer
by Misfitastic
Summary: Hinata was a normal woman with knack for mysteries. That is until her life takes a 360 turn and her life turns into one. One high school reunion trip gone wrong and people start dying one by one. How is she supposed to confess to her long time crush and find the killer before he gets to her? But you know what they say...love is killer. Literally.


Disclaimer: Me own Naruto? I wish.

Authors note- this is a new mystery/romance/crime fanfic. There's not much romance in the first chapter but I promise you it will get more romantic later on. I'll be leaving a LOT of clues on who committed the murder and just remember there may be more than one murderer. Everything I put in here is important because I'll be leaving clues here and there so be alert and enjoy reading. The more reviews I get, the faster I upload the next chapter. Five reviews on the first chapter and I'll post the second one but enjoy the first chapter.

If Hinata had known that in the next twenty four hours, the smell of rotting corpses would now be familiar with her nose, she would never have agreed to go on this damned reunion trip.

Hinata flipped to the very last page in her mystery novel as Neji continued to drive to the cabin, "Oh, so it was the envious sister!"

Neji rolled his moon-like eyes, "You and those mystery books. I hope you don't plan on spending the entire winter vacation with your head in those books."

Hinata slightly pouted as she closed her book, "Neji, you know how much I love mysteries. They're so indulging and interesting especially murder cases. I'm even majoring in criminal justice at the university."

Neji let out a husky sigh, "You'll jinx yourself."

Neji had never been so right in his life.

Ino scratched her blonde locks as Neji parked the black Nissan x-terra behind Temari's blue camaro in the driveway, "Um, Hinata?"

Hinata unbuckled her seatbelt, "Hm?"

"Tenten just texted me that Temari just texted her saying that Naruto is there. Are you going to be okay?"

Hinata stood silent for several seconds, "It's fine! Really, it's not like Sakura is there too."

Ino scrunched up her nose in discomfort, "Actually..."

Neji took the key out of the car and put it into his pocket, "Just ignore them. They deserve it after the whole cheating fiasco. I told you that you were too good for him but you didn't listen to me. You never do."

Hinata stayed quiet as they unloaded their small luggage. Hinata looked around the dark scenery with her luminescent eyes. The large, modernized cabin was surrounded by numerous evergreen trees. The wind was howling and there was a full moon out tonight.

It was almost suffocating.

Hinata took a big breath in of the late night air. December smelled liked broken dreams and fallen hopes.

Hinata followed Neji and Ino as they made their way up the sturdy stairs to the large two front doors of the cabin. A shirtless Uchiha brother opened the door. Neji nonchalantly walked in with his hands covering Ino's cerulean eyes, "I hope you plan on putting on a shirt."

Hinata sheepishly giggled as she made her way through the doorframe, "Thanks for inviting us, Sasuke."

An indifferent Sasuke closed the door and took the heavy duffle bag from Hinata's left shoulder. He closed his eyes and gestured for her to join Neji and Ino in the living room, "It's whatever."

Hinata suppressed the blush that was itching to paint her cheeks. Sasuke had been her crush since thei high school graduation but Hinata could never nor would never confess to him. She had dated his best friend slash worst enemy several years ago, he wouldn't betray the 'bro-code' for her, would he? She strongly doubts it.

He may have this stoic bad-boy image going on, but she knows deep in the sadistic Uchiha, he's a selfless person who cares about others. Or so she thought.

Hinata waved at Kiba and Shino as she entered the living room along with Ino and Neji. Hinata's eyes skimmed the living room's audience. Naruto was arguing with Kankuro and Lee had his arms wrapped around Sakura's much envied slim hips. The Sabaku siblings were quietly sitting on the overly-extravagant couch hypnotized in a hushed conversation. Everyone was just in their own little world but that's just how Hinata liked it.

Sasuke entered a couple minutes later and cleared his throat over the sound of the small crowd. Curious heads snapped towards Sasuke, "Now that everyone's here, we can make the sleeping arrangements. There's five two-bed bedrooms and two three-bed bedrooms. Decide amongst yourselves."

"Me and Shino," Kiba offered as he played with a toothpick between his lips.

"Hinata and Ino will be together and I'll room with Lee," inquired a stoic Neji.

Ino laughed and playfully rolled her eyes at Neji's over protectiveness. Naruto stood up with enthusiasm, "I'll take one of the two three-bed ones with Sasuke and Gaara."

"I'll take the other one with Kankuro and Temari," offered a bun-headed brunette as she popped her pink bubblegum.

"Choji and I can room together," said a lazy twenty-two-year-old as he lit another cancer stick.

"It's final, Sai and Sakura can share one then. Everyone should go find their bedrooms as I finish preparing dinner," Sasuke dismissed everyone and Hinata let out a weary yawn.

Hinata picked up her duffle bag that Sasuke had set on the glossy floors and followed Ino to pick out a room.

"This is the one! It's really nice and Neji's just next door with Lee," rejoiced a happy Ino.

She wouldn't be smiling so much if she could hear the banshee's warning wails of upcoming death.

Hinata set down her luggage on the bed pressed to the left wall and sat down. The door abruptly slammed open and Hinata locked eyes with the queen of all betrayal.

Sakura.

Sakura slightly rose her eyebrows, "Oh. I wasn't aware that this room was occupied."

Ino's smile soon transitioned into a tight frown, "Aren't you going to apologize for barging in? Oh wait, I forgot, you don't do apologies."

Sakura rolled her eyes and clutched the door knob, "When are you going to let the whole Naruto thing go? He came onto me so I don't think I have to do any apologizing. If anyone is apologizing to anyone here, I think Hinata should be the one to apologize to me for taking away the guy I was in love with."

Ino rolled her eyes as Hinata indulged herself in her mystery book once again, "Oh please. You used to hate Naruto. You always have, you always will."

"Is there a problem here?"

Sakura turned around to lock eyes with a slightly agitated Neji, "No problem at all."

Neji grit his teeth together and icily glared at her as she re-entered the hallway. Neji walked inside the bland room and closed the door, "Was she giving Hinata problems?"

Ino stood up and pressed her lips to his cheek, "I took care of it. Life would be so much better off without her in it."

Neji nodded and placed his arms on Ino's shoulders, "Come on, Sasuke already set up dinner."

Neji and Ino headed out towards the dining room that was connected to the living room. There was a long table with prepared meals with deserts on the side, lone ice in cups, silverware and jugs full of drinks. Hinata sat between Kiba and Ino, and across from Lee.

She quickly began to eat because the sight of her disloyal ex-boyfriend from the corner of her eye caused an unpleasant stirring in her gut. Kiba poured her soda into her cup as she smiled at him in return.

Sakura rose an eyebrow, "Well, well, aren't Kiba and Hinata getting along just fine?"

Kiba snapped his head toward the pinkette, "Lay off, Sakura."

Hinata let out an angelic sigh, "Let's all just try to get along for the sake of the trip. We haven't seen much of each other since we all went our separate ways at graduation."

Sakura merely shrugged her shoulders and cast a glance at a nonchalant Sasuke, "All I'm saying is you and Kiba look a little smug. A little too smug."

Ino slammed down her cup of water, "You're just jealous of Hinata. You always have been."

"Oh please," Sakura whispered, "You can't fight all of her battles for her."

"I'm doing what a good best friend does, sticking up for her."

"Oh, the humanity or lack thereof," mumbled Hinata as she took the mystery book from under the table.

"Ino, stop pestering Sakura. Everybody knows you're just upset because Sakura didn't want to friends with you anymore," Naruto angrily belted out.

"Be cautious with your word choice. Bad syntax will result with a fist pressed to your cheek," Shino acknowledged from the end of the table.

"Yeah, my fist," Neji exclaimed as he threw a glare at the blonde, "First my cousin, then my girlfriend. Your lack of restraint disgusts me."

"Now, now everyone, let's all calm down. Sakura is now with me so let's all just forget about the Naruto-Hinata incident now," Rock Lee rejoiced as he tried to loosen up the thick tension in the air.

"Stop running it in our faces already, god damn it! Can't you see I'm still in love with her?"

"Naruto, calm the fuck down," Sasuke said as he stared at an oblivious Hinata, "Unrequited love is either chased or given up. You don't have the option. It is set in stone."

Sakura's smirk fell off the cliff of her joy and Naruto pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke, "Go to hell!"

"I'll meet you there," Sasuke said with a smirk plastered on his sadistic face.

Hinata took a big sip of her soda and rapidly stood up, "I don't understand why everyone is so upset with each other. We're all in our twenties but we're acting like we're in preschool. He took this from me and she said this, it's all child's play. Everyone needs to let go of their damn grudges against each other and enjoy this vacation. So what if this person doesn't like that person? Sasuke took the liberty of setting up this high school reunion trip and we're taking it for g-granted. Can we all just please suck it up and be nice to each other because I refuse to speak ill of one of my childhood comrades."

Hinata skimmed the audience shocked by her loud outburst, even Sasuke's eyebrows were standing, "I-I'm going to go brush my teeth and head off to bed. Good night and thank you, Sasuke, for the lovely dinner. I hope a goodnight's rest will erase the tension by tomorrow morning."

Hinata pushed in her chair, with all eyes still pinching her. She clutched her book tightly to her chest and wandered back to her temporary room. She left the door open and opened her duffle bag to retrieve her toiletries and a change of clothes.

"Are you still in love with Naruto?"

The raspy voice sent tingling chills down her back. Hinata slightly bit her lower lip and turned around to face Sasuke, "Why do you ask?"

He nonchalantly shrugged as his onyx eyes scrutinized her, "You didn't answer my question."

Hinata sheepishly pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, "And you didn't answer mine."

"I just think you're too good to be caught up on him," Sasuke muttered in dissatisfaction as he looked away.

Hinata's cheekbones turned a deep shade of red, "Who said I was still caught up on him?"

A husky chuckle slipped from Sasuke's unreachable lips. A light hearted smile played on his lips as he gave her statement a nod of acknowledgment and walked out the room. Hinata furrowed her eyebrows together and dug her blush into her hands.

She went off towards the bathroom muttering to herself, "Where did that c-come from?"

When she got out of the bathroom, she stepped into the hall only to find Neji and Ino incoherently arguing in front of her room.

Neji was pointing an asserting finger in front of Ino's face and hissed, "You can't fix this. How the hell could you keep something like that a secret?"

Ino had tears running a marathon down her face, "I'm so, so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking when it happened."

"I don't think you were thinking at all."

"What's going on?"

Ino wiped her tears with the bottom of her palms and gave Hinata a half-assed smile, "It's nothing. Just the everyday couple's quarrel."

Neji glanced at Hinata and then looked back at Ino. He started to slowly back away in disgust, "We are a couple no longer."

Neji walked away and Hinata speed walked to Ino's side, "What happened?"

Ino shook her head, "It's all my fault. If only I hadn't..."

Ino's words faded to a muted volume. She smiled lightly at Hinata, "Let's just go to bed. It's late."

Ino went inside the now dark room and threw herself on her bed. Hinata took a hurried look at Neji's room door and went inside her room. Hinata closed the door and turned on the light, "Do you want to talk about it? Maybe I can help you."

Ino merely shook her head and pulled the dark sheets over her head, "Good night."

"I understand," Hinata put her belongings in her duffel bag and placed the heavy duffle bag under her bed. She turned off the light and slipped under the thick bed sheets. She took her book and a small flashlight from her duffle bag. She shuffled closer to the wall and began to read as Ino's quiet sobs occupied the air.

Half hour later, an ear curling scream had spread throughout the cabin. Hinata closed her book and immediately sat up. She began to 'pss' at a half-awake Ino, "Ino, d-did you hear that or was it just these books getting to my head?"

Ino stood up with Hinata in tow. The door suddenly flew open and Ino blinked attempting to get used to the change of light. Neji stood under the door frame, "Are you okay? I heard a scream."

"I'm alright," Ino remarked as she smoothed out her ponytail.

"I wasn't asking you," he snapped at her, "Are you okay, Hinata?"

Hinata nodded and followed Neji out into the hall with Ino close behind. Everyone was tiredly coming together in the hall, some from the living room, the kitchen and enveloped out of their rooms. Everyone was now anxiously in the corridor.

Well, mostly everyone.

Tenten walked over to the trio while rubbing her newly adjusting eyes, "What's going on?"

Kankuro crossed his arms, "I'm guessing everyone is here because they heard the scream too."

"Oh so I didn't go mad after all," Gaara inquired as he stretched, "Where did the scream come from?"

"Well, it was a girl's scream, that's for sure," Temari inquired, "But which girl?"

Eyes scanned the small crowd until Lee screamed with widened eyes, "Sakura!"

Everyone followed Lee to Sakura's room. Hinata's breath caught in her throat as she moved in front of a stunned Kiba. Her eyes widened with gore and bewilderment.

A murder had been committed.

Sakura's motionless corpse lay splattered on the floor with a large puddle of blood painting the hardwood floor. Her eyes were wide as if she was grimly surprised and the foul smell of death lingered in the air. It seemed as if Sakura had managed to write something in her blood during her last moments but no one dared to step up.

A knife had been plunged into her lower abdomen and there were multiple stab wounds on Sakura. There were visible head injuries on the corpse and the blood just kept dripping from her fatal wounds. The smell radiating from the dead body was most certainly uninviting. Temari stepped back in the hall and vomited her dinner with a Tenten holding back her hair. Sasuke shut his eyes and looked away in horror. Ino clung to Hinata's stiff arm as tears ran a marathon down her face. Neji pressed his back to the far wall in shock and Sai, Gaara, and Kankuro could only stare in morbid shock.

Lee screamed in misery in the background as Kiba and Shino held him back from touching the crime scene. A horrified Naruto fell to his knees angrily weeping. An anxious lump of nothing filled Hinata's throat. She gulped and closed her eyes. She stepped in front of the stunned crowd and glared at the possible suspects with her glassy eyes.

"Look to your left and then to your right. The person standing next to you may have the tainted hands of a killer."


End file.
